The aim of this project is to extend principles and activities developed through the state level CASSP project in infant mental health to a local demonstration/research project. The local project will focus on the service needs of children ages birth to three who are at risk for atypical psychosocial development and to evaluate the effectiveness of the interventions. To accomplish this goal, a two pronged approach is designed. First, the local demonstration will include systems change strategies designed to 1) increase early identification and referral of infants with signs of atypical psychosocial development and 2) to promote access to and utilization of community resources by their families. These strategies will be studied to determine effectiveness. Second, a clinical intervention is designed to ameliorate the delays/deviations in socio-emotional development of infants through the provision of family focused, home-based intervention and case management services. These interventions will be studied to determine their impact on the child and family. A two county, rural mental health system in the Appalachian region of the state has been selected as the demonstration site. This project is expected to provide a unique opportunity to test the efficacy of infant mental health principles and practices which have been developed during the past decade. Information regarding strategies of increased networking capabilities will also be available as a result of this project. The project site will become a "learning laboratory" to study those interventions found to be effective, and project results will be disseminated statewide.